


OFF Drabble #3

by zone0neko



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Hypnotism, Other, Transformation, basically this is a hecking trip, i mean you end up becoming a worker but idk, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko





	OFF Drabble #3

"It will be less painful for you if you don't struggle, dear."

Fear pervaded every though and action of your body as the massive guardian held you in his grasp. He had snatched you up with ease, chasing you down and cornering you before you had a chance to make your escape. Now that you thought about it, trying to run away was completely futile; you should've known he would catch up with you sooner or later despite his size.

Now you were stuck, horrified at the realization that you were probably about to die.

You shut your eyes tight, anticipating the pain that was to come.

But it never happened.

You opened your eyes, seeing Enoch grin as he gently moved one of your arms into a stretched position. What was he doing? Judging by the look of hunger in his eyes, it would not end well for you..

"There, now I get to sample your flavor..."

Those words were enough for you to start squirming again, but you were quickly stopped when Enoch swiftly pinned you down with one hand. Panicking, you try to lift it off of you, but it was no use.

Holding out your arm, Enoch bared his teeth, grinning as they sank into your flesh.

Pain shot out through your body as he bit down on you, his big teeth tearing through your skin and muscle. Blood poured out from the wounds, a deep crimson as it seeped onto your clothes and stained them.

The pain still lingered even when he lifted his teeth from the wounds, deep holes showing where they had been. A long, red tongue slid out from between his lips, slathering you in saliva as he lapped up your blood.

Enoch sighed in sadistic, gluttonous bliss. "Mhhh...you taste divine, darling..."

Your eyes widened as he gulped it down, his tongue reaching out again for another helping.

"I simply must have more..."

Soon the pain became too much for you to handle as he squeezed at your injured arm, licking up any blood that seeped out, and you slipped in and out of consciousness...

But it seemed as if that was short lived, as you were awakened later by a warm, hazy sensation...

Your eyes slowly open, and widen in shock as you stare at yourself, your skin turning a pale white and a cloud of black smoke seeping from your mouth...

You were changing, and nothing could be done about it.

And yet you still tried to fight it, even as the sensation grew stronger, clouding your mind as you tried to prevent the metamorphosis.

"S-stop...hhh..." You groaned in pain as you transformed, and now a new feeling settled in, a desire to serve Enoch, to show your devoutness to him as his worker...

"No...I'm n-not...I'm..."

"Hush darling, wouldn't you love to become one of my servants? After all, it is such an honor to work alongside me..."

"Don't fight it, dear. Let yourself give in to your desires..."

A dazed smile crosses your face as the change is completed. You lean your head against Enoch's vast gut, trying to reach out and hug him, but he gently places your arms back down.

"Now now, we don't want you to get hurt, do we? You need to rest, my dear. Let yourself heal before you start work. I know you're going to be an excellent little Elsen..."

You sigh dreamily in response, your eyes drooping as you drift off to sleep, ever so wanting to please your director...

"Y-yes, sir..."


End file.
